


Maybe normal just isn't for us.

by ADHD_STEREK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hunk visits Shay for a little while, It's kinda angsty, M/M, Shiro the Space Dad, That's it, The paladins lose a lion (lances), Zarkon went into hiding, pidge is genderfluid, theres violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/ADHD_STEREK
Summary: Zarkon is hiding. Keith is part galra which entails having purple ears and yellow eyes. Lance loves it even though he refuses to admit it. Shiro has gone on a lone mission. Allura spends a lot of time fixing the castle ship. Coran finds himself busy with taking care of everyone but himself. Pidge is lost but they seem to be the only one who knows what they are doing. Hunk has a holiday at Shays. And in all the mess of everything Keith finds comfort in Lance even though he's a big dork and does stupid shit. Also Lance loses his lion.





	1. Lost.

The lion was gone. And Allura was mad well that was an understatement, she was furious and she made it known for example whenever she was around me she would glare or cold shoulder me which I couldn't stand. Allura knew it was an accident I didn't intentionally lose the lion it just kinda happened, one minute blue was in the hangar and the next she wasn't I was just as confused as everyone else.

Now I know blue wouldn't just leave like that she out of all the people on this ship understood me and there was no way she would just up and leave after everything... right? I groaned and smacked my forehead against the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time, I was a screw up and I will readily admit that but I didn't screw this up I had for the first time actually not messed up. But the others didn't see it that way, they never see it my way and you'd think as a team they would believe me when I told them I had closed the door to the hangar.

"You know she isn't really angry at you." Did I forget to mention that Keith had to supervise me now?

Well if I didn't know now you do. He stood next to me with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk playing his lips, I would be happy to smack it off his face but for once I just didn't feel up to fighting with him.

"Yeah she's angry at herself for trusting me, and I don't know which ones worse." I smacked the wall with my palm and winced at the slight pain.

"Idiot," Keith mumbled, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the wall.

"I did the same thing when I found out I was part galra," Keith bit his lip, "It's not worth it believe me." I moved away from the black haired boy.

This wasn't the first time he's told me that, I think it was the fifth if memory serves me. I know he was just trying to make me feel better but honestly I just wanted to wallow in my own pity, I knew it wasn't worth beating myself up over but I did it anyway because then that gave me a reason to shut myself in my room for days.

"I'm just saying Lance I know it wasn't your fault and so does all the crew but it's just we worked so hard to keep the lions safe," I started to walk away, "And when you said it was gone it just felt like we were getting kicked back to square one." 

"Thanks Keith, I'm glad my fuck ups make you and the rest feel like you have lost so much." I was done by this point and I was already making my way to my room.

Keith sighed and tried to explain how that he didn't mean it that way.

"That's exactly what you meant Keith, I know it's okay." I didn't want to except it but I did anyway.

Even though it wasn't my fault I still felt like it was, Allura made it feel like it was so did Keith. I saw the disappointment in Shiro's eyes and I heard it in Hunks voice I even felt it from Pidge, and I took all of it because there was no convincing them. 

My door slid open when I walked up to it and I wished that it had locks on it like my room back on Earth, Earth... I missed it so much I shook my head, once I got onto that there was no escape from the tears so I pushed that thought away and sat down on my bed I glanced out the window it showed me all the stars and planets and in that moment I felt alone, scared and homesick despite it being only three months. What I would do just to see my family again.


	2. Shooting Star.

Okay maybe I had been too harsh on Lance, but I was only that way because I cared. Lance deserved the utter truth and if being slightly mean meant that then I would just have to go through with it, it still didn't take the fact away that I still felt guilty about what I had said.

"Idiot." I mumbled to myself.

I made my way to Lances room, the door slid open with a slight click noise -it probably needed to be fixed, maybe Hunk could do it?- the room was dark except for the glow in the dark star stickers Lance had managed to find at a space mall, he said it was the only thing that reminded him of home apparently his grandmother had them stuck up in his room over at her house. Lance rarely talked about his family it was a rare occurrence and even when it did come up he would speak half in Spanish so none of us could understand. I wished sometimes that he would talk to me, I know I've been unapproachable lately since finding out I'm part galra but I still want to make sure Lance knows he's got someone to talk to. 

I walk into his room and sure enough Lance is sitting on his bed looking out at the space around him, a pillow was shoved into his lap and one arm was strangling the top tears were glistening on his tanned skin and I wanted nothing more then to swipe them away and tell him... no reassure him that everything was going to be okay but I don't think that would help.

"Are you here to lecture me?" Lance looks up and his eyes shine in the soft green glow of the room.

"I mean I could," I move closer to him, "but that wouldn't help anything." I sit next to him on the bed.

It's soft and the sheets smell like juniper berries, Allura grew them on the ship and used them for all sorts of things one being detergent.

"I hate being the screw up, I mean it's just I'm always the one messing up." He picked at the pillow cover.

A small thread came loose and he started to unravel the cotton.

"Lance. I know you think you screwed up, and I'm sorry for saying that you did but I trust that you really didn't have anything to do with the disappearance of blue." I placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

But he simply just shrugs me off and continues to pull at the thread.

"I know I didn't screw up this time, but every other time... I can't say the same." I looked out the window and saw a shooting star.

"Quick make a wish." I make Lance face the window.

"That's so childish." 

"Since when have you ever been an adult?" I questioned him.

He smiles softly and squeezes his eyes shut, his noses scrunches and I can see him thinking hard about his wish. His eyes open and he looks at me again he goes back to frowning and is now wrapping the cotton thread around his finger. I want to say something, I want to break the silence but I've got nothing and I'm pretty sure Lance just wants to be left alone so I do what's right and start to get up but I quickly undo the cotton around his finger.

"You're not a screw up Lance, don't ever doubt that." I put my hand on his shoulder once again.

He doesn't move and I take that as he is digesting my words.

"I'll be back a little later." I tell him before leaving his room.

The door clicks behind me and I lean against the wall just to my left, why is it so hard to be the good guy?


End file.
